Heart Wish
by daily-chan
Summary: Roxas tried to reach out to the voice calling to him desperately, but found he couldn't. Someone give me a good summary to place here please! :' Roxas x Sora pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

The idea for this fic came from several clips I watched on kh-vidsdotnet.

They are from the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix game, which I do not know from playing myself.

For the weirdness of this fic…. bare with me:'

Pairing: Roxas/Sora this means boy x boy pairing for the ones that don't like it, don't watch it

Rating: Teenager to be sure.

Warnings: Not sure…attempt to be sappy again:'

Alright the fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitting around me hard I tried to kill as many Heartless as I could as hundreds more came into their place.

As I tried to look around me while slaying several Heartless I could see Goofy at my right side on a fairly big distance from me. The others I couldn't see, as everything suddenly turned black around me as my eyes closed out of nowhere……….

As I opened my eyes I was lying in front of a locked gate. The place looked like a mansion and I stood up slowly.

Quietly I waiting for something to appear, what…. I did not know as I just waited.

And indeed it did, out of some kind of black portal a figure in a black cloak appeared, a cap pulled far over his head.

He looked at me before he asked, " Do you want to know?"

A nod was all I could give, for some reason not able to speak up.

By one movement of the man's hand a name appeared in front of me, Sora.

I looked at the name without any emotion running through me before I looked down again. I didn't understand, but the name brought me sadness, even though I didn't exactly feel it. For some reason I didn't know how to feel sad.

The man in the black cloak must have seen it on my face for he continued.

"You feel nothing. You can feel nothing."

Silent I kept looking down, not wanting to look at the name in front of me. What did the name mean. Why did it mean something to me?

"Do you want a meaning?" Again the man seemed to read my mind and I nodded again.

The name Sora danced around me, speeding up till it was only a white light that circled around me. Suddenly the man made it stop and a huge X appeared in between the name.

I looked up at the name slightly.

Roxas?" I asked, for the first time able to say something as I read the newly formed name.

Who was Roxas?

"A new you." I looked at the man whose face I could finally see slightly through the cap of his cloak. The face looked at me with a glance in his eyes that I couldn't identify.

Roxas, so my name was Roxas. Accepting it I nodded again.

Suddenly everything turned black as flashes of a conversation came to me.

"Soon I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this."

Axel…I recognized my friends voice immediately even though sadness sounded through it.

"I'm going back to how I was."

That was me, but I didn't understand. What was I going back to?

"Roxas…you have a heart, don't you?

While Namine and I…we don't really have hearts, do we?"

A heart? Do I have a heart?

"I…I don't know either."

I knew I was a Nobody, a nothing. Only good enough for returning to the depths of Sora's mind to make him whole again.

"But, the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering whether it's something you can't feel either. If so then…. nah, never mind."

I blinked. If you couldn't feel a heart, how would you know you did have one or not?

"Hm? What're you getting at?"

Axel didn't seem to understand either and I couldn't help but to smirk.

Stupid me, there was no way I had a heart.

Suddenly I could see myself sitting in a black cloak, Axel sitting next to the other me. A smile appeared on his face as he sat there and some kind of emotion appeared in his eyes.

"I'm sure Sora will find the answer…because he's me."

Sora…the mere mentioning of the brunette made my insides do strange things, and by looking at the other me on the tower edge I knew he too felt it.

Axel smiled as he looked at him, before they both disappeared again.

I reached out to stop the scene from going away, but was unable to as I was left in the dark.

New voices reached me and somehow I just knew I wasn't the one that had heard those words.

The voices talked about Axel's death and sadness came over me. Axel had died to help Sora find Kairi. Knowing he would die. My friend hadn't wanted to live without a heart.

"Axel touched Sora's heart. When he was with Sora, perhaps his awakened too."

What awakened?

I frowned but before I could do something the scene left again, this time leaving me in the pitching dark much longer.

I screamed as I tried to run from the dark, but I found I couldn't run.

Panic erupted inside of me as I tried to hit the dark around me as voices sounded all around me.

They sounded harsh and angry, and definitely wanted to hurt me.

What was happening, why wasn't there any light?

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sank down onto the ground desperately.

"Roxas!" Suddenly I heard a new voice that drowned out every other voice around me.

It sounded gentle and familiar and unconsciously I reached out to it with my hand, even though I couldn't see it.

"Roxas!" The voice was different from the harsh voices even as it screamed my name and more familiarity came to me as I reached out again.

A tiny light appeared above me and I reached out to it desperately, trying to get to the voice.

Why couldn't I place who's voice that was, but did it still cling to me so desperately and I tried to reach it again.

"Roxas!" Fear sounded in it as it screamed my name again, from closer by this time and I turned around in the dark unable to place where the voice was coming from.

The small light moved further away from me and I ran towards it, trying to reach it.

I wanted nothing more then to call out to the voice to calm him, didn't want to voice to be scared because of me.

But I found I couldn't speak up, couldn't find the words to do so.

Other voices sounded around me as they screamed to me but they meant nothing to me as I heard the kind voice again. "Goofy! Get him out of here!"

Who was Goofy? Why was the voice so scared? What was happening?

I wanted nothing more then to find out what frightened the voice so much.

Suddenly I felt gentle hands on my shoulders and around my waist but I still couldn't see anyone, even though I should from so close by.

"Roxas, please."

The voice was soft, barely above a whisper but I could still easily hear the desperation that had now taken place of the fear.

I tried to reach out again as I felt soft and gentle hands rest on my chest as the light suddenly stopped.

Parts of my shirt turned wet and I realized the voice was crying.

"Please Roxas, come back."

Even in his voice I could hear the crying as my shirt soaked more.

Tears appeared in my own eyes that slowly crept down my cheeks.

I couldn't bear the thought that the voice cried for me, wanted to do anything to make him stop being so sad.

Suddenly I felt pain erupt in my chest, as the light appeared right in front of me.

Gasping I grabbed my chest as I looked at the light.

Inside it I could now see a figure standing, but nothing was really visible of it because of the light that shined all around him.

Slowly I could make out a pair of blue eyes that looked at me.

"Roxas…please." Cerulean eyes seemed to look at me with tears in them and I gasped as I finally recognized the voice and the person it belonged to.

"Sora!" Ignoring the pain in my chest I reached out to Sora and grabbed his hand, pulling myself against him.

The darkness disappeared as bright light surrounded us. I closed my eyes to prevent them from getting blinded.

As I became aware of everything again I found that I was lying on my back on something extremely soft.

Slowly I opened his eyes and looked straight into cerulean ones. Sora was leaning over me as my head was resting on his legs. Everything around us was covered in strong light.

"Sora…" The desperation that was visible in the brunette's eyes changed into relief as new tears appeared into his eyes.

"Roxas…."

I smiled up to him as I reached out with my hand to whip away the tears. "Don't cry."

Sora leaned into my touch as he took my hand and held it against his chest.

I could feel the fast heartbeat against my hand and held onto the brunette's hand tightly.

"I thought I had lost you."

More tears appeared in his eyes and fell down as he looked at me. Slowly the strong light disappeared around us as his heartbeat calmed down.

I smiled as I took Sora's hand. "You don't get rid of me that easily."

I slowly sat up as I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I grabbed my chest, while gasping.

"What's wrong?"

The brunette was in front of me in no time but before I could answer I was distracted by the arrival of the others.

"We though you were a goner."

Slowly I sat up as I recognized several of the other people around me.

Donald and Goofy were on my left while Riku, Kairi and Namine were on my right side. Everyone was looking shocked.

They all came closer as it because clear to me that they had kept their distance to us.

"A goner?" I didn't understand. "What happened?"

"You almost died. You probably would have if Goofy and Sora hadn't reached you in time."

"What?"

I blinked. It didn't make sense.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Donald asked as Sora made me lean against him again.

I blinked. "We were attacked while visiting Twilight Town, Thousands of Heartless appeared and I got separated from you guy's. I looked around for any of you and when I spotted Goofy everything turned black."

I paused for a second as I looked around, seeing we were at the Haunted Mansion.

"When I opened my eyes again I was here at the Haunted Mansion…and there was a guy from Organization Thirteen…. but…we spoke and he told me my name. I didn't seem to know who I was right then."

I noticed the others all look at each other and I frowned. Only Sora didn't look away from me as he held onto me tightly.

Something I didn't mind at all as I held the brunette's arm as I sat up straight completely again.

"What happened then?" Namine asked and I thought for a moment.

"Then I was at the clock tower with Axel, we spoke about something…or at least sort off. I could see myself sit on the tower, but I was kind of a bystander. He and…me couldn't hear me or see me."

Riku nodded. "What happened then?"

"Everything turned dark and harsh voices were around me."

I blinked and couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought of the darkness that had surrounded me.

"Must have been the Heartless. They were all over you before…"

"Before Sora came." I cut Kairi off.

I looked at Sora who blinked. "How do you know that?"

I looked down again. "I could hear you're voice as you called out to me. You blocked them all out when you screamed my name. I could hear you're voice but I didn't recognize it was you at first, just knew I had to get to you. When you're voice became desperate light appeared and I tried to get to it, but I couldn't reach it at first, I couldn't even call out to you.

You called out for Goofy to get me out of there…. but I couldn't see anyone. Only when you touched me I could suddenly see you in the light and grab onto you."

I frowned as I looked at the brunette who was looking at me strangely.

I looked at the others who all looked at each other before Riku nodded slowly. "It must have been the connection between you two that made him reach you."

I looked at Sora before I took a hold of my shirt covering my chest. "It hurt."

"What?" Riku leaned down beside me and looked at me confused.

"It hurt…when Sora touched me my chest had hurt."

Frowning Riku laid his hands flat on my chest and blinked.

"You…"

He pulled his hands away confused.

"What's wrong Riku?"

I looked at our blue haired friend with slight fear in my eyes as I held onto Sora's hand.

Again I could feel it in my chest, a slight pain.

"I feel a heartbeat."

"What?" Five voices asked at once and I blinked as I stared at Riku.

"That's impossible, I'm a Nobody. Nobodies like me don't have hearts."

"Well, tell that to the steady beating in you're chest."

I frowned as I looked at Sora.

"Sora will find the answer." I said softly.

"What?" The brunette stared at me confused.

I took the brunette's hand and laid it against my own chest.

"On the clock tower, Axel told me he though I had a heart. But I didn't know. I told him that you would find the answer…because you were me."

Sora stared at his hand that was lying against my chest and it was clear to me that the brunette could feel my heartbeat by the widening of his eyes.

Lying my own hand against Sora's hand I too could feel the steady beat there.

"Why would Sora find the answer?"

"That's an easy one. No one has a heart as big as his."

Riku answered for me to Kairi.

"If anyone can give a Nobody a heart it would be him."

I frowned as I looked at both Riku and Sora who looked down.

"What do you mean?"

Riku shifted as he looked at the brunette and then at me.

"Simple. When the Heartless got to you Sora became desperate. He suddenly knocked all of the Heartless into soup within a few seconds, giving Goofy a path to get to you and grab you.

But when Sora was finally able to reach you it was too late. I couldn't feel you're presence at all anymore. But…as Sora held onto you desperately he started to light up blinding us all. When we could finally see again, you were back and awake."

I looked at Sora who was looking down and took his hand. "Sora?"

"I couldn't just let you die." His words were soft as he spoke them and I blinked.

He had brought me back by giving me a heart. How could he have given me a heart? Where had he found a heart?

Suddenly realization came to me and I gasped.

"You…split your own heart?"

A small blush appeared on Sora's face as he looked up to me.

"Sora…"

He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't let him as I turned and locked my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

He gasped but didn't fight my grip.

I could hear chuckles behind me but I didn't care, as I kept holding onto Sora, not able to let go even if I had wanted to.

Tears sprang into my eyes and fell down my cheeks. "Thank you…. Thank you…. Thank you."

Sora shifted slightly into my hug as he held onto me too. He buried his face in my shoulders as I could feel him cry slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Slowly I let go of him a bit and looked at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"For not doing it earlier."

I blinked. "You already knew you could do it?"

A short nod was all he gave and I frowned as I made him look at me.

"Why didn't you."?

I asked him softly so the others couldn't hear us.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would leave."

I looked at him as tears appeared in his eyes again.

Behind me I could hear Riku call him an idiot and Kairi calling him stupid but I blocked them out as I stared at him.

For the first time in a long time I really looked at him and smiled, as I suddenly understood what the brunette meant.

"I will never leave you silly."

Leaning towards him I captured his lips with mine as I kissed him.

I could feel him going numb for a moment before he slowly reacted to my kiss.

As I broke the kiss I leaned my forehead against his and looked at him.

He was blushing like crazy and I had to chuckle as I heard several voice go aw.

Ignoring them I whipped his tears away with my fingers before I kissed his forehead.

"Never am I going to leave you. Got that memorized?"

He blinked at my reference to Axel and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah."

"Good."

I hugged him again and could feel the others jump us, as they wanted to join into a group hug.

Laughing I let them fall on top of us as I held onto Sora's hand and felt my newfound heart laugh in joy.

And between that I had to smile. The organization had had been right after all. It was his heart that had awakened.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay…I was kinda watching Kingdom Hearts Final Mix clips when this fic suddenly came to me and I had to write it because of it bugging me all the time.

For any spelling mistakes I apologize. I had really tried to take everything out of it, had spelling check run it twice and two people read it over.

If by some chance they still missed something I'm sorry for it.

English aint my mother tongue and I still have a hard time with it. Sorry!

Reviews are love, love, love!

And they give me ideas for new fics

Till the next time

Ai Daily!


End file.
